


☄ If Skull was... Alucard (Hellsing)

by Firehedgehog



Category: Hellsing, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: MPD with a side of Nosferatu





	☄ If Skull was... Alucard (Hellsing)

“Reborn! he’s doing it again!” Colonnello shouted, Reborn sighed and wondered what had set off the lackey again.

As it was he had never expected to come across someone with an actual multiple personality disorder, and Skulls other self name unknown was definitely creepy as hell.

That too big to be real smile, that ability to even sneak up and scare the shit out of him, and the eyes that were suddenly blood red.

“REBORN! The hats appeared!” Fon yelled a note of worry in his voice, not the hat.. the hat meant a blood bath was on the way. He had to hit other Skull with a dying will bullet when it got to this point, he actually preferred the usually cheerful immortal Skull to this guy.

Oh great, there was the damn laugh.

This guys popped up more now that they were cured and slowly aging, seemed to dislike the baby body.

“Leon,” he said, the lizard morphed to his gun.

The sound of a gun filled the air, and blessed silence.

 

OoOoO

 

For a person that travelled a lot, Skull didn’t actually like the sun or daytime much, he found himself much more active and awake at night.

He was a night owl, and nothing changed that.

Night is our time came his other self, a self that had only woken a few months before the curse.

Skull knew the creepy personality knew his past, was probably a fragment of his past self before they woke in the hospital.

All that lovely blood

Nope no go, not going to drink blood Skull thought back, really his other self was like a freaking vampire towards blood. He once again blocked out the image of waking up to finishing himself sipping blood from a wine glass with a curly straw, or how delicious it had been.

We have time

Skull winced, oh he knew he had time.. after he had never mentioned to the others how many years before the cursed he’d woken with amnesia in the first place.

Whats a couple hundred years his other laughed.

The amnesic Nosferatu and true vampire sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> ☄ _Firehedgehog | Hellsing_
> 
> Hello Alucard
> 
> **BlankSlate Doodles — > [Alucard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295482/chapters/35484840)**
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!  
>    
>  ⋏⌒⋏  
>  Ξ( ⚈,⚈)Ξ  
>  Ξ('')_('')Ξ  
>    
>  RISK TAKER  
>  "Faith in yourself to try."


End file.
